everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Chat
Carla Chat is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the eldest daughter of The White Cat from the story of the same name. She is a Royal mostly to stay true to her parents. She is a proper and mostly reserves her emotions, she is also serious and strict. Character Personality Carla is a proper girl and mostly reserves her emotions, she does this since royalty calls for her to do so which is ok with Carla. While Carla reserves her emotions, she has been known to have her bottled up emotions explode outwards, but this usually happens in extreme situations. She is proper, as well many princesses are told to be proper. She does not take it to a extreme, as she fights, which isn't a proper princess thing to do. Carla is also strict and serious most of the time. She will say orders to someone and she expects it to be followed. Her seriousness is nearly all the time except when she is having fun. On the mention of fun, she does have it, mostly when she's off missions, she does it sometimes on missions, but that is rare. It's most likely just play fighting, as a cat is known to attack things playfully. When her Cat self kicks in, she may randomly meow, or swipe at the air. Which is things cats do. Appearance Carla has two different hair colors, while the upper half of her hair is white, the lower half is silver. On top of her head she has two cat ears with white fur, the insides are pink. She has blue eyes. Her clothes are things like climbing boots, and stuff easy to move around in. Fairy tale- The White Cat. How the tale goes http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/aulnoy/1892/whitecat.html How Carla fits into it Carla's mother, the White Cat, had married the youngest Prince. She bore children around two years later most of them died except for Carla who was the oldest. Carla was born on January fifteenth. She was taught how to be a princess ever since. Her mother 5 years later bore another child only one which was a girl and named Katania. Relationships Family Her mom is the White Cat who loves Carla very much. Her father is her Grandfather's youngest son. She has a younger 11 year old sister who is named Katania Chat. Then she has many cousins to name one Katze Daya. She also feels she is related to her family's housecat Millie, but she thinks she is related to most White Cats. Friends Harry Walsh: While Harry is the object of her affections, Carla will still be annoyed with his ramblings of fish and whatnot, but she cannot stay mad at him for very long. Scythe Sasin: The ,sort of, leader of Harry, Carla, Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense, Dragomira, and Gray, Carla views him as a sort of idol, for someone whom doesn't really have a family but is still striving to find said family. She holds Scythe in high regard. Princess Poem: Scythe's girlfriend and one of Carla's best friends, Poem can be a little spacey, but Carla doesn't mind since that's Poem being Poem. Princess Common Sense: The main rival for Scythe's adopted position of leader, Common Sense and Carla don't always see eye to eye, mainly when the conversation involves Scythe. Carla has found Common Sense to be a reliable person and friend. Gray Eis-Nubile:The two are friends but they might have a arguement from time to time. While Gray has this very messed up family, Carla acts like a older sister to him, in a way. Dragomira Drakon: Enemies TBA Pet Romance Although Carla tends to hold back her emotions, she had developed a slight crush on Harry Walsh, she doesn't know why, she just did. Harry is madly in love with her, to the point that he will give her a fish tied up in a red bow. (It happened once.) Carla ultamitly rejected it, but she still had the crush on him. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:ScytheSasinOc Category:Sabineforce Ocs Category:The White Cat Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:GrimmsDePytheLover